Form VI: Niman
*The Moderation Form *The diplomat's form |number=6 |hideh= |founder= |notable practitioners=*Joclad Danva *Cin Drallig *Zez-Kai Ell *Grievous *Grievous's IG-100 MagnaGuardsLabyrinth of Evil'' *Sarrissa Jeng *Kas'im *Kavar *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Utilized some of the stances) *Exar Kun *Sar Labooda *Vrook Lamar *Darth Maul *Johun Othone |eras=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Jedi *Sith *New Jedi Order }} Form VI: Niman, also known as The Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, and the diplomat's form, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Description , master of Forms I-VI, faces Darth Vader.]] Form VI attempted to balance all elements of lightsaber combat, combining the techniques from Forms that came before into a less intensely demanding combat style. In practice, Form VI was a combination of older forms (Forms I, III, IV, and V), and all of them in moderation. In the blending, much of the individuality was lost, but the strengths were spread evenly, and there was little weakness in it. Due to its "jack-of-all-trades" nature, the success of this form was largely dependent on the practitioner's intuition, improvisation, and creativity in combat rather than the rote responses derived from other forms. This broad generalization made Form VI well suited for diplomats, as they could spend their time training in the areas of politics and negotiation instead of combat training. Applications Niman was not a weak form. While many other lightsaber forms bolstered the wielder's abilities in one area, while leaving him vulnerable in others, Niman was capable in all situations but had no dramatic strengths. It provided no edge in battle, but achieved its worth in not leaving its wielder as exposed as some of the more aggressive forms. Its strength was its balance. The form was also considered a basis for more 'unorthodox' fighting, as Jedi who used it were less frequently using automatic reflex than constantly thinking and often had time to invent unusual strategies for combat. It also provided a decent defense versus enemy Force powers and blaster fire. .]] Sometimes, sparring with another one could achieve a state of meditation, and the Niman form was one of the best such techniques. Its great strength was the way it allowed the Force to flow through its practitioner, revitalizing him even in the middle of combat. The philosophy of Form VI was "the leaf swept in the winds of the Force." Users of this lightsaber form achieved a mindset of one who was not troubled by their surroundings, but simply rode the current of the surrounding turmoil, being well-balanced within. According to Cin Drallig, if a duelist dedicated himself exclusively to Form VI, he can expect to study the style for at least ten years before achieving mastery.Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force History The form was named after Niman, the twin trinities of Kashi gods. Its forerunners were both two-bladed styles, one developed by the Royale Machetero of Kashi Mer, and the other the original Jar'Kai, develped by the Yovshin Swordsmen. It was adapted by the Legions of Lettow after the Great Schism into current Jar'Kai form of combat. Form VI was in turn adapted from Jar'Kai. It remains unknown how common Niman was in ancient times, but several Jedi masters were known to have practiced the form, Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar, and Kavar being among their number.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords The style was even utilized by the Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Exar Kun.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide utilizing Niman during the Battle of Geonosis.]] By the time of the Clone Wars and the following Jedi purge, Form VI was the standard form within the Jedi Order. This combat discipline was often referred to as the "diplomat's form." Unfortunately, all of the Form VI practitioners at the Battle of Geonosis were killed. As a result, full masters of other lightsaber forms sometimes considered Form VI to be insufficiently demanding. Aspects of Form VI may have been adapted for the Medium style of the New Jedi Order. Practitioners Some of the most prolific masters of the style during the ancient times included the Sith Lord Exar KunKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide and the Jedi Masters Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar, and Kavar.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Another practitioner was the Sith Blademaster Kas'im, who mastered it along with the other six forms.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Johun Othone, the former Padawan of Lord Hoth, prominently used this form to survive the various battles of the Ruusan campaign, though a decade later, as a result of laxed training, he used it to a more limited effect during combat, nearly being beaten in an attempted kidnapping and hindering the efforts of Sarro Xaj in their duel with Darth Zannah.Darth Bane: Rule of Two While Niman was not a weak form, it proved ineffective in the pitched combat of the Clone Wars, as demonstrated during the Battle of Geonosis, where all Form VI practitioners died. Among these unfortunate casualties were Sarrissa Jeng, Sar Labooda, and Joclad Danva. Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice, Darth Maul was also a Niman practitioner, having learned the form during years of intense training at the hands of his Master.Threats of the Galaxy Count Dooku appeared to have enough knowledge in the style to train the Kaleesh cyborg Grievous in it, as well as Grievous's IG-100 MagnaGuard bodyguards.Labyrinth of Evil Obi-Wan Kenobi was known to have utilized some of the styles stances in combat.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Jedi Master Cin Drallig was considered the most prolific instructor of Form VI, as he was of the five forms below it, teaching Niman to thousands of students during his Jedi career.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi However, despite his mastery of the style, he was easily cut down by Darth Vader's use of Form V during the Great Jedi Purge.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Despite the limited battlefield benefits provided by Form VI, it remained in use up until and beyond the ressurgence and takeover of the Galactic Empire, a notable practitioner being the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Krayt.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Behind the scenes In the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, the Jedi Masters could teach the Jedi Exile the Niman form only if she was a Jedi Sentinel or the Sentinel's corrresponding prestige classes, the Jedi Watchman or Sith Assassin. It was speculated that Coleman Trebor was a practitioner of this form since he was quickly killed by Jango Fett and since he was described as being a "diplomat." However, it has been stated that he focused on Form III. Sora Bulq may also have had knowledge of Niman, based on comments from the official Databank. While Darth Sidious is believed to be a Form IV user, no source has confirmed his lightsaber form. Due to comments from Nick Gillard that Sidious has been shown to use several different forms proficiently, it is possible that he has mastered most of them, including Form VI. Niman, along with the other lightsaber forms, appears in Star Wars: Galaxies as part of moves and techniques employable by Jedi characters. This has not definitively been clarified to be canonical. http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/content.vm?id=64186&resource=publish; http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/en_US/players/content.vm?id=66843&resource=features; http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/guides.vm?id=70002 Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Sources *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Lightsaber combat de:Form VI nl:Form VI ru:Форма VI: Ниман